Tradition
by doorwaytoparadise
Summary: The latest client boards GERTI. He and Martin share a look, and instantly launch into a fight. The rest of MJN is quite startled.


Another fill from the CP meme.

Prompt:

_Carolyn takes the new passenger aboard to meet the pilots. Passenger and Martin take one look at each other and freeze._

_Cue epic fight/chase scene._

_Up to you what/why/how/where it's happening._

* * *

The weather was clear for once, allowing for good take-off conditions at Fitton airfield. The two pilots of MJN were in the cabin of GERTI, waiting for Carolyn to bring their client aboard. Arthur was bouncing about the galley, making preparations for the trip, though both Martin and Douglas deigned not to know what exactly those were. It took only a few minutes more of waiting before Carolyn's voice gets louder, another man's occasionally interjecting. The two climb aboard, but before Carolyn even has a chance to introduce the latest passenger, his eyes snap sharply to Martin's.

The two men freeze the minute they lock on to each other. Eyes widening a fraction and muscles tensing, they move before any of the other three could even comprehend the action.

No one is entirely sure who plowed into who first, but the two men were most certainly up close and personal now. Despite the small amount of open space aboard GERTI, Martin and the client manage to engage in a full-out brawl. Punches and jabs are exchanged frequently and swiftly, almost too swift to see at times. Every body part that could be used was, from knees to elbows, the two gripping at the other's clothes as they moved through the aisle. The fight was surprisingly impressive to witness. The form and technique utilized by both parties spoke of quite a bit of experience. The passenger was strategically using his larger build and greater physical strength in an attempt to overwhelm Martin, who in turn used his smaller and leaner frame to dodge and dart in strikes at unguarded areas. Both were pulling at moves from martial arts and boxing and showing off an impressive range of skill. Eventually the client managed to trip Martin up, knocking him to the ground, but the captain was not to be deterred and dragged his opponent down with him. Martin gave an unexpected show of pure physical strength and hauled the other man over and under him, pinning him. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him up, and slammed his shoulders into the floor. The two were still now, panting as they stared each other down.

The fierce expressions both wore were startling for the rest of MJN to see. Douglas had had to rub at his eyes several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and Carolyn was shocked at the men's violent reactions to merely seeing each other. Arthur was just surprised they managed to fight in GERTI without knocking into anything or falling over before now.

The two men continued to glare at each other, Martin still on top, until suddenly both broke into wild grins. The client let his head drop back onto the floor, barking out a laugh. Martin grinned, his own chuckles escaping. Martin stood, then pulled his opponent to his feet, both now looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. The other man slung his arm around Martin's shoulders and gripped him in a one-armed hug. Despite the fact that both were cut, scraped, bruised , and bleeding in various places, they looked quite content. The passenger's clothes were ruffled, with a small tear in his shirt here and there. Martin's uniform, usually so meticulously neat, was undone, tie loosened, and shirt untucked. Seeing the two men before them and the state they were in, looking so cheerful was frankly astounding.

Douglas, as was his way, recovered first.

"If the Captain would be so kind, I'm sure we would all like to know what in God's name that was all about."

Arm still around Martin, the two shared a glance, before grinning secretively. Simultaneously, they only gave the confusing answer of "Tradition."

Douglas blinked. "Tradition?"

"What sort of stupidly mindless tradition requires my Captain and client to attempt to bash each other's heads in like wild animals? Because I would really like to know."

Carolyn's sharp tone rang around the cabin, and Martin and the man shared another glance. Martin was the one to answer.

"Well, uh, we're not supposed to talk about it."

Carolyn scowled, letting him go only because the client was also part of what she considered absolute insanity. Arthur smiled, confused, but content to show the man into his seat. Douglas frowned, noting that he was the only the one to have gotten the meaning behind that answer. He sent a sharp, questioning look at his Captain, a single eyebrow raised. Said Captain merely smiled mysteriously, affixing a look of false innocence on his face, before heading into the flight deck. Douglas exhaled, settled his thoughts, and calmly readjusted his mental file on Martin, making note of this new development and balancing that into his overall evaluation of the man. Completely surprising though it was, it's nothing Douglas Richardson can't handle.


End file.
